You Have To Do Better Than That
by Tysonkaiexperiment
Summary: Squall was going to visit his sister at Destiny Islands High school while his college is off. He didn’t expect to become interested in the high school's famous Matchmaker, especially when Sora knows every trick in the book. LeSo with a bunch of others!
1. Prologue

X.X.X.X

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Sora or Roxas, there owned by Disney, Squall, Ellone, Final Fantasy 8, and Kingdom Hearts are owned by Square Enix. Are you happy knowing I don't any of them?! GEEZ. _**Fake sob**_.

**Title**: You Have To Do Better Than That

**Authoress**: Tysonkaiexperiment

**Warnings**: Yaoi, bad pick-up lines, kind of obvious places to date, etc, etc, etc. Horrible puns, yes.

**Couplings**: LeSo with lots of others!

**Summary**: Squall was going to visit his sister at Destiny Islands High school while his college is off. He didn't expect to become interested in the high school's famous Matchmaker, especially when Sora knows every trick in the book. LeSo with a bunch of others!

**Dedication**: To all fans who read and review my LeSo fanfics! Thank you so much! You keep me writing about my OTP and I thank you all so much for your kindness!

**Notes**: This came when I was going to bed at four in the morning; my step-brother woke up from his sickness. I haven't decided exactly what will be in here or how long it'll be, but just expect a lot of cheesy romance. Haha.

**Notes 2**: Because this involves Squall's sister there will be a LOT of Final Fantasy 8 references, so if you haven't played it you might get confused on a lot of things.

X.X.X.X

**You Have To Do Better Than That**

**  
**X.X.X.X

Squall Leonhart wasn't one to just go anywhere for everyone, he liked his days planned out as perfectly as possible; the less time spent moving around a lot the better. So, when his sister asked him to come visit her while the college was closed down for break he sighed and began to pack. He knew she would sit there and tear up, deep brown eyes glazing over as a few bangs of deep brown hair would fall into her face and she'd look so defeated.

Ellone was good at getting him to do anything.

So he made his way from Radiant Garden College to Destiny Islands to go stay at his sister's place. She'd just recently gotten a job as assistant teacher there and since Ellone was known for being really great with everyone she'd instantly got the attention of everyone.

"Squall!" She cried as soon as she saw him, waving her arm frantically as the bright green sash around the middle of her arms slid towards her shoulder. "I'm so glad to see you!"

He hugged her with a grunt, well, more like she hugged him, and he could see everyone glancing at them with interest. Glaring at them before shuffling away, Squall couldn't help but eye twitch. Of course he and Ellone didn't look anything alike, considering Laguna and Raine had adopted her before Squall was even born, but that didn't mean that they were instantly something like lovers or anything. He hated it when people assumed things, half the time it wasn't true.

"I know you'll like my place." She told him as they slid into the taxi, Squall's car wouldn't arrive on shore for at least a day or two. "It's really peaceful and quiet, it has two stories and it somewhat resembles Raine's house in Winhill so you should feel at home."

He wanted to mutter that he couldn't even remember his mother's house in Winhill since he was sent immediately to the orphanage halfway across the world when she died, but he played to her idea and nodded his head.

"Does Laguna know I'm here?"

Ellone laughed, her pale fingers patting her brother on the shoulder comfortingly, "You know I wouldn't tell your father unless you were fine with it." A few minutes later they had reached the house and she paid the driver as Squall slid out to grab his suitcases from the trunk. "Are you hungry? It's still early, since you are an early bird." She teased, it was more than a little early, it was like, five in the morning, the entire family was early risers. "School starts at seven thirty and goes until noon."

Right, Japanese customs, you get out at noon but you have class from Monday to Saturday, even if he was Japanese he did like the American customs better, thank god Radiant Garden was an American-based school. "I'll make breakfast." He told her, shuffling into the house with his things as Ellone said good morning to all her early-rising neighbors. Once he placed his suitcases down near the couch in the living room and found the kitchen he started, letting her get ready for her day on the job. He made something quick and easy, easily held, and he probably couldn't name it if he tried. Squall was one of those people that could cook but if he didn't have at least ten minutes then he'd just throw a bunch of things between two pieces of bread and it would taste amazing. It took a while to get the ability down, considering no one expected, when he first tried it, to have bell-peppers and strawberry jelly combined.

Ellone quickly took hers, even though she was skinny, extremely, she liked to eat a lot. Grabbing one of his suitcases she waited for him to grab his food and the other one before she led him upstairs to his bedroom. "This is your room." She told him and slid open the last door on the right of the hall. It was a beautiful light blue, just barely off-white enough to be seen against the white ceiling and rug. The bed was a light wood, sheets and two of the four pillows white while the other two pillows and blanket with the designs of ocean waves in the same off-blue. There was a light wood dresser right next to the bed, a desk filled with papers and pens and other items in the corner to the left of the door with a light wood closet in the right corner. Simple, yet it was homey and with the large white window behind the bed the scenery seemed to make it feel like paradise.

"Are you trying to be cliché?" He asked, looking back to her with a shake of his head.

She laughed, a warm feeling spreading through him before she gazed to him, "No actually, most of the times hotels are trying for that tropical paradise, most homes in the islands are pretty messy and boring."

"Hmmm…" He merely took a bite of his food and set his suitcases down on the bed. "Should I unpack now?"

"If you want." She told him, smiling slightly, "Or you can come with me to see the school today."

"Deal with a bunch of little Zell's and Irvine's?" Squall retorted dryly and she began to laugh fully, "I'll stay here."

"Alright then." Finishing the food in her hands, Ellone hugged her brother goodbye before heading down the stairs, "The TV's down in the living room, computer in the den next to the kitchen, help yourself to anything in the fridge and I'll be back in a couple hours."

Squall wasn't one to be worried about, he'd rather sit there and read every single page of the news online rather than do anything too odd. Either way, he was a little surprised that his sister hadn't said anything more than that. Shrugging to himself he opened his suitcases and tried to decided what would go where.

X.X.X.X

"Today will you come with me?" Ellone asked, eyes twinkling, "Quistis knew you were coming here and she got all excited and I keep getting bugged about it."

"Quistis is teaching here?" He asked, eyebrow rising in slim surprise as his ex-teacher and close friend's name sprung up.

"Yup!" She replied, helping peeling potatoes for tonight's dinner, "She heard there was a teaching spot with me and decent pay and took it just recently." Setting down the newly-peeled potato she took another and looked up at him, "Even if you decide not to, I'm going to have two kids over, one is having trouble in a class and the other is his brother and follows where ever he goes."

Squall glanced at how many potatoes they peeled before glancing back to her, "We're going to need more potatoes." He replied as his eyes told her it was her house, after all, she could do what she liked.

She smiled that sunny little smile and whistled a simple tune, "I bet you'll get along great Squall, they can sometimes act a little hyper but they'll never do anything too crazy."

"You say that and yet you're friends with Laguna."

She laughed lightly before slipping towards the door to put on her shoes, "I'll go buy more vegetables, anything else we need?"

"Maybe a little extra chicken." He told her, and when she nodded and left he eased back and sighed.

X.X.X.X

"You must be Ellone's brother."

Squall nodded his head a few times as the boy in front of him gazed unemotionally at him. "And you are?"

"One of her students." He brushed past him like he owned the place and had been there often. Did she really let people in that easy? "She never told me she had an older brother."

"She doesn't." Squall had muttered, closing the door after seeing no one else outside. What happened the other one Ellone said was coming?

The boy's blue eyes widened somewhat, "Then you're—."

"Her younger brother." The brunet muttered, rolling his eyes as the boy gaped. He was used to this.

"But you're so tall! Ellone's barely five feet herself and you're well over six!" Blue eyes looked up and down for a second before he inclined his head, "But I can understand how you feel." He laughed, removing the hood from around his face so Squall could see a mane of spiky blond hair that slid to one side, "I'm the younger between me and my brother but we act completely different."

Which meant that he'd be dealing with another Zell, just great, what he was trying to get _away_ from.

"I'm Roxas Kaze." The blond spoke, holding out a hand that Squall slowly took. The blond wasn't invading his space nor was he giving anything but respect, the least he could do was do the same.

"Squall Leonhart."

"Leonhart?" Roxas asked, blink confusedly, "But if your Ellone's younger brother then that means your last name should be Loire—."

"Never." Squall hissed, eyes narrowing, "That man is an idiot."

The corners of Roxas's lips slid up, "I understand."

"I'm back!" Ellone sung as she opened the door, "Hello Roxas! Hey Squall! I even bought dessert!"

"Oh Roxas!" A sudden wail interrupted the three, Ellone smiled and slid into the kitchen, Squall blinked, and Roxas rolled his eyes as the shadow that appeared behind Ellone bolted onto the blond, "I screwed up so horribly!"

Roxas pointed to the now-crying bundle that was securely attached to him, "This is my older brother, Sora."

The new teenager paused mid-cry to look up and once bright blue eyes met Squall's blue-grey ones he knew this was going to be extremely cliché. The kid was cute, a few pieces of brunet hair peaking from under a simple black hat as a drop of rain slid down the brim, falling onto his nose before it slid it's way off and landed on the floor with a '_plop_'. "Hi!" The brunet chirped happily as he stood straight and smoothed out the wrinkles in his clothes. He must've been one of those that always wanted to make a good first impression. "And you are?"

"Ellone's brother." He grunted, nearly tempted to scoot back as Sora leaned forward to inspect him.

"Oh!" He squealed, an actual goddamn squeal. _Zell_ hadn't even been able to do that, even when Seifer had finally said out loud '_he's my boyfriend_'. "You're not what I expected, not at all; this changes all my readings for tomorrow…"

"Readings…?" Squall blinked, biting his lip when he realized he didn't mean to say it out loud.

Roxas sighed, "Sora's the best matchmaker in Destiny Islands, probably best in the world." He waved his hand as Sora began to remove his rain-covered clothes and place them in the bin Ellone had just walked into the room with. "He can tell you your exact soul mate, exactly what they find romantic, and little random things like where the best place to woo them is."

"I helped Roxas find his boyfriend!" Sora cried out proudly, hands on hips as he smirked to his now-blushing brother.

"That's true." Roxas replied, ignoring Sora's cry of '_ah ha!_', "He introduced us in elementary school and Axel and I have been attached to each other ever since."

Ellone pulled Roxas out of his wet clothes before smiling, "Well matchmakers, you can worry about that after, it's dinner time, then study time!"

"Yes mother!" Sora and Roxas sarcastically replied at the same time and followed her into the kitchen and dining room area.

Squall would've followed them but he was more worried about himself and how close he was to hitting himself in the head. He knew his questions to Ellone should've been about why they let themselves in so easily or why students were so comfortable talking to people like this, but the only questions he had for her happened to be was the cute brunet available and was that his real eye color?

It was at that exact moment that Squall Leonhart _did_ smack himself in the head.

X.X.X.X

They were waving goodbye when Ellone turned to him, that small little smile on her pale face as Sora and Roxas began their walk home several blocks away.

"What?" He finally asked, looking down into her eyes to see the obvious joy there.

"Wasn't he cute?"

Even if he was Squall Leonhart, he could do nothing but choke on his spit, widen his eyes, and stare at her with brightly flushed cheeks, "WHAT!?"

Ellone didn't even seemed fazed, eyes softening as she looked at her younger brother with something akin to fan-girl-ism. "Sora, he seemed to be interested in you."

"And how did he show that?" He shut the door and she slid inside with him following into the kitchen. When she grabbed the first empty container he knew it was time to clean up.

"Well, at school he's a rather different person." She muttered, holding the container as he poured the leftovers into it, "Not like he turns evil or something, he's just a little more quiet and stubborn and a little too level-headed because that's what everyone expects of a famous matchmaker." As soon as she set it down and reached for the lid her eyes were on him again, "When he's out of school he's more hyper and outgoing, but I have never, ever, seen him freeze the way he did before he said hi to you."

He looked away, busying himself with rinsing out the pot as she put the leftovers in the fridge, "He did say he didn't expect someone like me, what if he was just caught off guard and expected someone shorter and more like you?"

Ellone giggled, brushing some hair from her face, "That may be, but he's still really cute and I think he is at least somewhat interested in you. I would date him, if I was younger." She was, after all, at least ten years older than Squall was.

Squall flushed, "I did not need to hear that."

"Right, sorry." She laughed, "Either way, he's gay, it wouldn't work." As he spluttered she smiled, "You should come with me tomorrow, I'm sure he'd like it if you show up."

Squall turned away, nearly stomping like a child up the stairs to his room, Ellone's laughter ringing throughout the house since everything else was off.

X.X.X.X

The next day Squall had glared the building down with a passion.

"It won't be so bad." She told him as his car slid past the gate with the large sign that read _'Destiny Islands High School Employee Parking Only_'. "You can stay in my classroom if you'd like."

"I plan to." He muttered, still trying to figure out why he was coming with her in the first place.

"Roxas and Sora have several periods with me, lucky you; you'll see them a lot!"

His face hit the steering wheel and there was a long shrill horn heard throughout the campus that had everyone staring before Squall managed to pick himself up again.

"It won't be so bad, honestly, even though Sora and Roxas sit right next to my desk in the back of the class…"

Squall's head met the horn again, but instead of it just going off his face now exploded with a large white air-bag. He could've sworn he heard Ellone crackle evilly.

X.X.X.X

Tke: Oh god, I think I love this fic, I don't know how long it'll be, probably won't be long but it depends on how much I want to write, but I'm trying to include EXTREMELY cheesy romantic things in it. Besides the whole movie and dinner or "Fine set of legs, what time do they open?" events and lines, anybody got some ideas for what Squall would want to do/say? I have a few but I'd love to have people involved, it makes it more fun!

I love Ellone; she's probably one of my favorite female characters ever. She'll be appearing a lot as Squall's motherly figure/advice giver (since, if you played FF8 and all, his mom's kinda… dead…)… anyways, I plan to put in a LOT of FF8 characters because it's my favorite of the Final Fantasy series, though that doesn't mean I'll ignore KH characters, they'll be there too.

So, besides LeSo, AkuRoku, and SeiferZell, is there any other couplings (not involving these characters that already have a coupling) people would want to see in this?


	2. Seifer's Ultimate Plan

**EDIT**: For some reason FFN isn't showing this chapter, it's really pissing me off! Dx PLEASE LET THIS WORK....

X.X.X.X

**Disclaimer**: Seventy-seven stories posted and you still haven't learned I don't own a damn thing? For shame!

**Title**: You Have To Do Better Than That

**Authoress**: Tysonkaiexperiment

**Warnings**: Yaoi, bad pick-up lines, kind of obvious places to date, etc, etc, etc. Horrible puns, yes.

**Couplings**: LeSo, AkuRoku, SeiferZell, and much more!

**Summary**: Squall was going to visit his sister at Destiny Islands High school while his college is off. He didn't expect to become interested in the high school's famous Matchmaker, especially when Sora knows every trick in the book. LeSo with a bunch of others!

**Dedication**: To Shrouded-Obsession, who gave me the line! I was going to use a different line and scene but it wasn't as epic as hers and I liked the way her line worked better than mine so it was used. LOL.

**Notes**: I'm a major fan of SeiferZell, so there will be a bunch of that in it just as much as the other chapters. Sorry fans of SeiferHayner, but Hayner is just a copy of Zell and, as such, will be ignored. Unless I decide to pair him with Olette or something.

**IMPORTANT REVIEW REPLIES (THINGS I WANT EVERYONE TO KNOW)**:

**ShadowYin-Yang**: Yes Cloudy will be in here, I'll probably be adding characters from different FF's, but mostly FF8 considering this story's wrapped around Squall's life. As for Riku/Kairi, that is most likely a no, I don't mind the pairing but I'm more of a fan of YuffieKairi and I think a bit of yuri will be nice amongst all the yaoi in here. LOL.

**Vedensolina**: As a major FF8 fan I will try as hard as I can to keep everyone perfectly in character! Laguna WILL be making an appearance (with Kiros and Ward!) and Irvine and Selphie are a MUST.

**Fools-Like-Me**: Actually no, you realized right, no one called Squall '_Leon'_. There's a reason for that, so good catch!

**Kingdomhearts222**: Of course Riku deserves somebody! I may hate him but that doesn't mean I can't let him be happy (well that sounds odd coming from someone who hates him…) as for Cloud that's a maybe. I've read a couple stories with LeSo and CloRi, but most of the time Cloud and Riku are really out-of-character and I try to keep them in character. But at this point there's a lot of characters with secret boyfriends/girlfriends, so you won't know who ends up with who until I admit it. xD

X.X.X.X

**You Have To Do Better Than That**

**Chapter 2: **

**Seifer's Ultimate Plan  
****  
**X.X.X.X

I had known Squall Leonhart since I was eight, he wasn't too different from then and now, but he had attached himself to Matron and had rather possessive streak had begun within him. It was very different from me, who had a lot more energy and, I admit, was a bit of a cry baby. Not like I meant to be, it just sort of happened considering I was one of the last ones at the orphanage. I think, even though he didn't like to admit it, Squall could be considered my best friend and visa versa. Well, of course Rinoa counted, but between the men I would call myself his closest friend. Even though I could be a little out there sometimes, he knew that I would be willing to help him at any time and for that I think he liked to nod at me every so often as a thank you instead of saying random crap like other people.

So, of course, when Ellone called to tell me and the rest of the group about that day's events, I remember sitting up in my bed so fast that the blond jackass next to me ell off the bed with a '_thump_'. "He did what!?"

"_He just sat there!_" She cried, feeling the emotions taking over, thank god she told me first off she sent Squall to the store to get supplies for her class. "_Sora even offered to stay for lunch because Squall looked downright confused with the assignment I gave him and he just let out a little noise and didn't even look at him! Sora just got completely confused and just kind of left, it was so awkward!_"

"What. The. Fuck." A blond head bobbed over the edge of my bed and I focused on the blue eyes to ignore Ellone yelling a string of complains. I was all for listening (and getting mad at Squall) but Ellone was one of those people that seemed innocent and nice but if you double-cross her you could find yourself missing _forever_ since she just had amazing connections.

"So what happened after? Did he just sit there all day?"

"_He didn't even eat lunch!_" She wailed, I could practically see her near-tears and either throwing her hands into the air or running through her short brunet hair. (Hey, I rhymed!) "_I brought a whole bunch of things from the teacher lunchroom and he didn't touch anything! Not even those little chips he secretly loves so much!_"

"**Hello**!" Finally my blond idiot stood and glared me down, "Fuck you Zell, just because Leonhart is being emo over his new boyfriend doesn't mean you can ignore me!"

Instead of even sparing him a glance I listed to a few more moments of Ellone ranting before she cursed Squall for coming back and hung up the phone. Finally I turned to look at Seifer, the gleam in his eyes something I always knew from the past years. "I didn't mean to throw you off the bed, asshole."

"But you did chicken-wuss." He slid forward; I was almost tempted to poke his scar. Yes, really _that_ tempted. "And you better know as head of the Disciplinary Committee I'll have to write you off."

"Or…" I muttered, setting my phone aside before leaning close to him, we were nearly nose to nose, "I could pay off the leader."

"A lot more than pay." He grunted with that sinister grin of his.

I just wondered how the hell I was going to tell him I'm going to go bother Squall without him considering Squall could barely stand to see him.

X.X.X.X

"It wasn't that bad." Squall hissed to her, glaring as Ellone avoided meeting his eyes for the split moment.

"It was so!" She cried, clutching her phone in hand before she followed him throughout the house and into the den, "You froze up so horribly!"

"Did you invite him?"

"No." She paused, "But I think he's coming."

"And?"

"And… he might bring Seifer." She admitted, slumping shoulders for just a second before she sorted through the bags he was placing down."But we can always send Seifer back or just buy Zell a ticket on the most crowded plane."

"No, he'd probably hide in the baggage area just to get in." Squall muttered, eye twitching before standing straight, "I can't do anything about him once Seifer sticks his blond-head into anything."

Ellone just laughed so nervously she hiccupped and tried to ignore Squall's eye rolls.

X.X.X.X

"Good morning!" Ellone called to the class, smiling that lovely smile of hers. She had a plan to set into motion today, and she would do everything in her power to make it work, even if Laguna had to make a surprise appearance. "I figured we do something a little different today!"

Squall questionably raised an eyebrow towards her direction but continued on the crossword puzzle on the desk in front of him.

"With all these exams you must be feeling pretty run down on writing anything." At several nods she merely smiled wider and bounced on the balls of her feet, "The teacher allowed me free roam today, so I thought we'd do something a little more fun." In less than a minute she had them set to work, shuffling around the room and chatting and laughing and Squall realized he was going to be forced into some kind of activity. He knew Ellone would try something, something that most likely involved the cute brunet chatting with his twin on the other side of the room.

By the time she shuffled over it was several minutes into the project and her mouth was set into a grin and her eyes were sparkling, "Don't you think its fun to do group activities Squally?"

"No." Squall muttered, the only time he'd ever really done a group activity was when he was forced to practice ballroom dancing with Seifer and he and Seifer were obviously rather… hateful of each other. (**1**)

She laughed cheekily before looking away from the desk, "Sora, can I ask you a question?"

The younger brunet shuffled his way over, eyes bright and questioning as he glanced from his smiling sub-teacher to her frowning younger brother. "What is it?"

"Well, actually Squall had the question." She told him, completely ignoring the deep burning gaze her brother was sending behind her back. By the looks of it, however, Sora was seeing it. "I figured it would be odd since the rest of the class doesn't know you met him outside of school." And with that Ellone found her way back to the front of the classroom, conversing with several students that had questions.

By the time Sora looked to Squall the older brunet was at a loss for words. He'd never talked to someone before like this, definitely not someone who was absolutely eye catching and could probably wrap Squall around his little finger.

"I was just wondering if it's true that twins can read each other's thoughts."

Ooh, nice one, he'd probably heard that before. Flirting at its worst, Squall had no doubt about it.

Sora gave off that cheeky little smile of his that had Squall melting to the floor in a Leonhart-shaped puddle. "Mmm, sometimes, but it all depends on the subject. Roxas is a lot smarter than me by far so half the time things he says doesn't make sense to me." A few seconds later with nothing else to be said, Sora began to wonder back to his twin.

"Baby I hate to see you leave...but I LOVE to watch you walk away." Squall couldn't help but mutter, eyes glazing over before he smacked himself in the head and realized he had a new thing to kill Irvine for, his un-wanted advice with added lines that didn't help one bit.

"Excuse me?" Sora squeaked and turned eyes wide.

"Eh?" Squall looked up for a split second before realizing he said it out loud and quickly shook his head, "Nothing! I was just thinking!"

"Right." The smaller brunet answered, but as he continued to meet Squall's eyes there was the spreading smile that had Squall know Sora heard _exactly_ what he said.

Let it be known this was the time Squall excused himself out of the room, went to the teacher's single bathroom, locked the door, then began to hit his head on the tiled wall cursing every line Irvine had wormed into his head. He took it back; this was flirting at his worst, seriously.

And for the rest of the period passing teachers and students claimed they could hear ghostly yelling throughout the hall. Ellone smiled her cheeky grin, Roxas couldn't help the rising smirk on his face, and Sora gave a small laugh with brightly-colored red cheeks.

X.X.X.X

"Hey guys!"

Squall had to admit, he was happier to see Zell and Seifer rather than Irvine with all the events that happened today. Not only had Sora heard his extremely cheesy line, to make it worse the cute brunet had somehow managed to wiggle it into his and Roxas's report (which was about Sora's matchmaking abilities), and all the students seemed to love the line the best and were saying it the rest of the day. And then Sora had mentioned he gained the line from a special friend and had the audacity to wave at Squall just after the line and everyone began to laugh and cheer on the brightly-red man.

So when they pulled up to Ellone's home and Zell was waving excitedly on the porch next to his smirking boyfriend, Squall actually smiled at them. Poor Zell was sent into hysterics and Seifer was just his smug self saying some lines about Squall on his way to finally getting some.

They had settled in the living room minutes later with cups of tea and sandwiches. It was only a few minutes in when Ellone suddenly replied, "Oh, I forgot I have to email Sora! I better do it before Roxas drags him to Axel's sleepover!" And took off into the den while whistling a small tune.

It was then Zell smiled that cheerful little smile of his and munched on a piece of sandwich, "So, a line taken directly from Irvine?"

He couldn't help it; Squall's cheeks flushed so horribly that Seifer burst out laughing without even sparing a glance up from burning holes into Ellone's fine china. Seifer never was one for fancy or pretty china, not after what Rinoa like to put him through.

"It just came out." Squall confessed, drumming his fingers on the china cup he was holding. It looked like he was trying to blend into the couch, which would be difficult considering he was wearing black leather pants, a white shirt, and his famous fur-trimmed black jacket and the couch was a light tan.

"Ellone told me." Zell finished his cup of tea in one gulp before he began to pour himself more, "What was it again? '_Baby I hate to see you leave...but I LOVE to watch you walk away._'?"

This time Seifer looked up, pointed straight at the brunet, and laughed so hard tears streamed down his face. "Irvine taught you that line!? I can't believe he did, much less the fact you used it!"

"So what's the name of this little… apple of Squall's eye?"

Although he was eye-twitching Squall's cheeks were darker than a deep red apple.

"Wait chicken-wuss." Seifer coughed down his giggles just enough to be heard, "Ellone said the kid had brunet hair and flawless blue eyes, which means he's more like the cinnamon stick of Squall's eye." Together they burst out laughing, completely ignoring Squall, whose grip tightened on the tea cup so hard that it nearly cracked.

"What was the name…?" Zell started, chewing up his bottom lip, "Sora…?"

"… Kaze." Ellone slid back into the room and sat down like she'd been in the conversation the whole time, "Squall has a crush on Sora Kaze."

"Kaze…" Seifer paused, leaning back with arms spread on the back of the couch and raising a leg to put on the other, "Isn't Kaze a cousin to... that blond…?"

"That's right!" Ellone cheered, smiling that playful smile of hers, "Sora is the older-by-several-minutes twin of Roxas Kaze, Zell should remember him from the Struggle matches." At this Zell nodded feverishly, "And is younger cousin to our close friend one Cloud Strife."

"So Squall should ask Cloud for help in wooing Sora." Zell bounced where he sat, "That's a perfect idea, Ellone!"

"I know, just amazing, aren't I?" She did a little cutesy pose, one Squall, at that moment, did not think was cute at all.

"Do I get a say in this?" Squall asked, glancing around the room as he eye twitched.

"No." Seifer shook his head, blowing Squall off like he was nothing. "We're on a mission to get Squall Leonhart laid, and said brunet does not have a say in it since we already know exactly who he wants."

"And it won't be too hard considering the fact that Sora likes you back." Ellone flashed a grin.

"Wait, Sora's a famous matchmaker, right?" Zell paused, "What's our plan if he's expecting every trick in the book?"

"What if that's just it?" Seifer started before Ellone's face could morph into a '_good point_' look. "What if Sora's expecting Squall to try different and new lines, he would think Squall's just another guy. Who knows how many guys tried to come up with new, shitty, material to woo Sora over?"

"So you're saying do things incredibly obvious and cheesy that Sora wouldn't expect it?" Ellone and Zell questioned together, blinking in confusion. The more silence that passed the better it made sense.

"And what if I don't go along with this?" Squall grunted, setting his cup down and folding his arms.

"Oh you'll do it and won't even know you'll do it." Seifer's smug grin told Squall that the three of them were extremely determined.

Lord help him.

X.X.X.X

Maybe Ellone had him here for errands, he was holding a stack of paper so heavy his arms were at his waist and the top of the papers _still_ reached his chin. He grunted for a second before he turned the corner and tried to figure out a way to open the door on the other side of the hall. Surely, knowing his sister, she was going to make him plead for help and, since there was a class on at the time, that was never going to happen and thus he knew he would never get any help.

"Need some help with those?"

Startled, Squall almost whirled around to come face-to-face with his romantic interest. Sora looked impossibly cute today, his uniform of a simple white t-shirt and plaid light blue pants looking somewhat messy and plaid tie slightly undone. There were a few colored rubber bracelets, a wristband, and a small little gold bracelet with intricate designs showcasing a little sapphire the exact color of Sora's eyes. Which, in itself, was extremely pretty and Sora seemed to know it since there was nothing else on that arm except a simple gold ring.

"I'm fine." Squall told him, blinking in surprise when Sora took half the stack anyways. "Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"I get out a few minutes early." Sora explained, flashing that sunny smile of his as they slowly began to walk down the hall together, "It's cooking class, the faster we prep for the next class the faster we get out."

"And you came straight for Ellone's class." Squall grunted, knowing his sister probably treated Sora like a son. She did that to pretty much everyone, so it was no wonder everyone loved her.

"Well, actually…" The smaller brunet's cheeks were bright red now, as if he was nervous to say his next words, "I wanted to come thank you."

"Thank me?" Squall almost squeaked, this had Seifer, Zell, and Ellone's name written all over it. Oh god, what had they done? He had immediately gone to bed after dinner; he should've known to stay up with them! Showing them the house his ass!

Sora shifted the papers in his hand to show Squall his right arm which held the amazing gold bracelet, the sapphire glimmered in the lights above them, "To thank you for this, It looks so expensive! I know the note said you were thanking me for helping Ellone out so much and buying most of the supplies for class but I don't think the money I put into the supplies could equal the price of this." He then gave Squall possibly one of the most beautiful smiles he'd ever seen, "So I promise to put all my support into Ellone's lessons as a thank you! I swear it!"

And with that he went on his way completely missing the fact that a gaping Squall just turned and began to mumble out things about secret murders and getting people back in the worst way possible.

But, he had to admit, Sora looked so happy to receive a gift from him, and he looked like he cherished it a lot. Maybe Ellone was right, maybe Sora was interested in him and maybe this could work out.

_"Baby I hate to see you leave...but I LOVE to watch you walk away."_

It was a simple line, honestly, but Squall found himself muttering it again and couldn't help the smile that graced his lips as soon as he followed after Sora to Ellone's room.

X.X.X.X

**1**- The scene of Seifer and Squall dancing was in a Final Fantasy 8 doujinshi, I can't remember the name off hand but if you'd like to see it let me know and I'll tell you the name!

Tke: I really, really love this story; it makes me smile every time I write a new part of it. Please thank Shrouded-Obsession for the line, she's an awesome beta and friend and I really would be extremely lost without her.

I don't have too much to say, this chapter and everything above it speaks for itself, but some lines or idea for dates would be awesome! I actually own the bracelet Sora has, except it's not a sapphire in the center, maybe I'll take a picture of it and post it on my devi. But that's only if people want to see it, or I could just find a picture of it online…

I'm off to play Left 4 Dead 2! Please review as I love to hear your comments!


	3. Everyone Knows

Sorry this took so long to get up, the laptop it was saved on was, without telling me, sent in to be fixed even though I knew how fix it and my mom wouldn't wait for me to see her because she's impatient.

X.X.X.X

**Disclaimer**: I own squat, but I'm still attempting to get LeSo out there by working on more fics! YAY!!

**Title**: You Have To Do Better Than That

**Authoress**: Tysonkaiexperiment

**Warnings**: Yaoi, bad pick-up lines, kind of obvious places to date, etc, etc, etc. Horrible puns, yes.

**Couplings**: LeSo, AkuRoku, SeiferZell, and much more!

**Summary**: Squall was going to visit his sister at Destiny Islands High school while his college is off. He didn't expect to become interested in the high school's famous Matchmaker, especially when Sora knows every trick in the book. LeSo with a bunch of others!

**Dedication**: To ShadowYin-Yang for the lines~!

**Notes**: Sorry this is a little rushed, I really wanted to get it out to you guys after the length of time it took.

**To You Can Run But You Can't Hide**: No, Leon isn't actually OOC, I'm basing him off his Final Fantasy 8 appearance because I don't care for his KH one.

X.X.X.X

**You Have To Do Better Than That**

**Chapter 3: **

**Everyone Knows  
****  
**X.X.X.X

Zell realized it wasn't hard to spot Sora from the way Ellone described him, short with brunet spiky hair and flawless sky blue eyes. And he was, as Ellone said, hanging out with a silveret with aqua eyes that somewhat looked like Sephiroth. It was easy to find him, though Zell forgot that he was an instant stranger since they hadn't even been told about each other before hand.

"Sora, right?" He asked, sapphire eyes judging Sora. By what Ellone had said he instantly passed but Zell liked to pull off the protective best friend role.

Sora had looked up from the magazine him and Silver (Zell's nickname for his best friend) blinked to each other for a moment before they looked to Zell questionably, "Yeah, can I help you?"

"Well, see, I'm a family friend of the Loire's…" The name instantly perked the interest of the boys, it seemed Silver knew Ellone also. "And I've been hearing about some random kind of flirting between Squall and someone named _Sora_…"

"Squall?" Riku blinked for a second before a lazy grin rolled onto his face, "Isn't that the name you called last night when—."

"When I was talking about Ellone!" Sora rushed out, cheeks cherry red.

"_Right._" Zell huffed; he could tell he was going to get along with Riku, really easily. "Either way, I'm here to make sure that everything goes well and that there's no… _disturbances_."

Riku just smiled, "I don't think there will be, Sora's taken _quite_ an _interest_ in him."

"_RIKU!_" Sora hissed, cheeks turning redder by the minute. "That isn't what I meant!"

"Oh, so you didn't have that dream about him where he said '_Are you from Tennessee? Because you're the only 10 that I see!_'?"

"YOU—!!"

Zell coughed, reminding the boys he was standing right there. "Either way, I just wanted to make sure everything's good enough for Squally."

"Squally?" Riku snorted, holding in his laughter about the nickname. "He doesn't have a better nickname?"

"He's not the type to let us use nicknames." Zell replied, "Though it doesn't mean we don't use 'em when he's not around."

Riku laughed and Sora had smiled but the silveret seemed to do all the speaking for him, "Either way, I guess we'll have to see where this takes us."

"Hopefully for a happy ending." Sora muttered, looking away from his best friend after his '_betrayal_'.

"I think this'll have the perfect storybook ending." Zell smiled that faint but wonderful smile of his.

X.X.X.X

Maybe it was just for as long as they knew each other, they had been friends just after Squall got out of the orphanage and had stuck together ever since then. No matter what way they knew each other, Squall could not believe his best friend was holding back this secret little information from him.

"You have a boyfriend?" He couldn't help but stare at the blond in surprise.

Squall never expected Cloud Strife to turn as bright red as he did.

"So what if I do?" Cloud hissed, cheeks flushing red, "I just haven't seen you these past few days to _tell_ you."

"Even Ellone knew!" Squall told his friend, as if giving him a guilt trip for keeping the secret from him.

The blond just eye-rolled, fingers drumming against the countertop before he gulped down his drink, "And I could glare at you the same way! When were you going to tell me about your little crush??"

It was Squall's turn to turn bright cherry red, "What is this, I tell you mine if you tell me yours?"

"Exactly." Cloud gave a lazy grin, "I'll give you a hint since I know yours more than you know mine." He finished his second drink before standing and patting Squall's shoulder. "He has long silver hair, there you go. Now I'm going to meet Sephy and Zack, they just started dating, in fact."

And he left Squall spluttering, wondering just who the hell had long hair like Sephiroth's.

X.X.X.X

Squall was probably going to kill Ellone the next time he saw her. It seemed like she was telling everyone about his little… affection… even his _enemies_!

"We quit the army and then we heard!" Biggs laughed his hearty laugh with both hands on hips and large chest puffed out. It was like he was expressing his muscles out of his clothes even though he just quit the Galdabian army so soon that he was still in his uniform.

"It must be a great honor, sir." Wedge replied, obviously still in his uniform, but instead he was kind of shrunk and his blue uniform looked more comfortable than Biggs' red one. By the look of it Biggs forced him to quit the army too; it was kind of easy to tell whatever the hell they were going to do.

"So, is your little interest as annoying as you?" Biggs asked, eyeing Squall wearily through his Galdabian mask.

"It's not like that!" Squall hissed, glaring before he stood straight, "He's only a kid!"

"A kid sir?" Wedge looked kind of amused, if anything, "Still in high school I'm going to guess?"

"WEDGE!" Biggs cried out, nearly whacking him across the head if Wedge hadn't ducked just in time. It came so often it was probably just reflex by now, "You shouldn't be a pedophile!" This time Biggs glared Squall down, "You can get arrested for that!"

"I'm not a pedophile!" Squall actually cried out, cheeks a dark red and eyes wide, "I haven't even touched him!"

"We trust you sir." Wedge commented off-handedly, "Biggs just doesn't want to lose someone he likes to tease."

"Wedge!" Biggs yelled again, the other two men were unfazed considering Biggs did this so often it became expected at _least_ several times a day. "Don't say things I don't mean! Demotion!"

"Sir, we're not even in the army anymore—."

"I don't care; at our new job I'm giving you a demotion!"

"What if we don't get a job together?"

It was at that time Squall turned all-but-speed-walked away, planning on having a serious talk with Ellone once he saw her.

X.X.X.X

"It sort of came out!" She offered, attempting to look cute and innocent while a grin took over her face.

"You've got to keep it in!" He hissed, folding one of the towels before he all-but-tossed it in her face.

"What's wrong with a few people knowing?" Ellone asked, a pout gracing her lips.

"If you think about it Biggs and Wedge know a certain silent man who does not look his age." Squall was eye twitching, even though he wasn't facing her she could feel it, "And then once Ward hears he's going to give Kiros that look, and then once Kiros sees that look he's going to reach over and whisper in the ear of a certain president…"

Ellone threw back her head and laughed, "Oh shush Squall, I doubt that'll happen!"

X.X.X.X

Squall kind of guessed that maybe he could be considered a stalker the way he watched Sora. Which, of course, wasn't true, but Sora was just so cute and bouncy that he knew he wouldn't be able to keep his eyes off him.

"Hey."

But he never expected Roxas to approach him, that kind of moment sent him for a loop.

He set down his magazine that he was pretending to read, "What's up?"

"Sora's downright confused with you."

It was Squall's turn to look extremely confused, "What are you talking about?"

"This note you slipped inside of his locker." Roxas slid out the small white piece of paper. It was about half of a sketch book page, folded in half with a little smiley face sticker on it.

Instantly Squall took it and opened it swiftly.

"_Do you have a map? Because I keep getting lost in your eyes._"

Oh god, they didn't… Sure Sora's eyes were gorgeous and that kind of line was MADE for Sora's eyes, but still!

"I—."

"You might want to try simpler lines, he may be older but he's a bit of an idiot." Roxas muttered, "One of his favorites actually is '_Am I dead, Angel? Cause this must be heaven!_' no joke."

Of course, Sora liked the extremely cheesy lines; Squall couldn't help but wonder how many bad lines people had given him.

"Figured I should just let you know." Roxas gave that little grin of his and scampered off to the group of people crowding around Sora as he did his matchmaking service to a random girl.

He needed to have a talk with his friends, seriously.

X.X.X.X

"I didn't send a note." Ellone looked confused, she honestly did. Squall knew his little sister's faces so well, like when she was lying she scratched just below the bottom of her ear, so he could tell she had no true clue on the little note.

"Somehow a little note was put in Sora's locker, pieces of my writings cut and taped on a piece of paper and you're the only one I know that has my writing considering I write things out for you."

She looked cross for a moment, "Doesn't Zell have all the SeeD term papers you guys worked on together?"

"I don't think so." He muttered, fingers pressing on the table in front of him persistently. It was kind of obvious how Sora knew it was his writing; he had written the notes on his essay for support for Ellone when she was busy with the other classes.

"Why not call to make sure?"

"I was thinking of that." He picked up his cell phone, eyeing it for a moment before it rang with the name on the screen he probably wanted to avoid the most in life.

'_Now Calling: Laguna Loire_'

Several minutes later, after setting down the phone and not touching it, he was alerted to a new voicemail. Shakily he answered the call and waited for the robotic voice to play the recording.

"_Squall, this is your father._" It sounded professional, but probably only to those that didn't know Laguna.

"What's he saying?" Ellone asked, but he merely raised a hand to silence her.

"_I er… well I got some interesting news concerning you._" His father muttered, Squall could almost imagine him twirling a piece of long chocolate brown hair around a finger, "_Is it true Squally? Do you really have someone you like? I've heard she kind of acts like Raine sometimes and just, that you're going for someone like that, I think it's good. I mean, well, it'd be kind of odd, but is she nice? Does she act a lot like your mom or is she more—_."

Quickly pressing the button to delete the message, he sent a sour look to Ellone, "He thinks it's a girl."

She laughed, one that he could tell she didn't know what to say about it, "Are you going to tell him the truth?"

"I think Kiros knows." He scrunched up his nose before stretching, "I'm not going tomorrow, I'm probably going to get calls from him and I'll have to meet him."

She sent him a look, "You won't meet him, you avoid him if he's walking down the street."

"I know, but at least it's what you can tell for anyone who asks for me."

Besides, Squall figured, who would ask for him?

X.X.X.X

"He's meeting his dad." She told him, and the look Sora sent her was so defeated it nearly made her heart crumble. "Would you like to come to my house after and see him?"

Sora flushed, as if not expecting that thought, "No—I just… I just wanted to know something he wrote on my essay, it got kind of confusing."

For a moment Ellone glanced over the paper he handed her, and when she read it over she knew why but instead she scrunched up her nose, "Yeah, it'd probably be best to come to my house and ask him."

"All right." Sora muttered, chewing on his lip, "As long as it's okay with him."

"I'm sure it'll be more than okay." She reasoned, nodding to herself as if to clear it in her head, "It's not like we have any plans today."

By the time classes ended she caught a ride with Sora, Roxas, and Roxas's rather hands-on boyfriend, Axel. Once she slid her keys through the door they all shuffled in with a call out to her being home. When they got past the hallway and into the living room, however, she was thrown for a loop.

"Uh." Sora so eloquently muttered as he looked between the confused Squall sitting on the couch and the man happily sipping tea across from him. Next to the long-haired man was a tall skinny dark-skinned man and a large man that seemed to be made of nothing but muscle, "Hey."

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Ellone asked, walking over and hugging the long haired man before turning and motioning the twins and Axel over.

"I came by to bother Squall." The man stood, an eye twinkling from under long strands of hair, his lips curled to a smile as he bowed and shook the hands of the ones that didn't know him, "I'm Laguna Loire."

The brunet girl gave a soft smile, "He's mine and Squall's father." She turned to look at Laguna, before holding an arm out, "This is Axel, the redhead, Roxas, the blond, and Sora, our favorite brunet." The three could've sworn her eyebrows wiggled.

Laguna's eyes widened before he all-but-squealed and tackled Sora in an approving hug, "So _you're_ Sora! Oh, it's finally nice to meet you, I've heard so much about you!"

"You… you have?!" Sora squeaked out, giving a confusing look between everyone in the room. Roxas looked rather annoyed and Axel actually grinned.

He stood back for a moment and eyed Sora's face before smiling approvingly and nodding, "Yes, you'll make a fine husband for Squall."

Sora gaped and it was actually Roxas's turn to screech out a "WHAT!?!?" While Axel began to choke with laughter.

If looks could kill, Squall would've killed Laguna with gas, a box of matches, an axe, and probably a pack of wild wolves.

X.X.X.X

Thanks to ShadowYin-Yang, again, for the lines, because even though I knew them I couldn't even begin to think of where to put them until she said something.

Anyways, please review and I promise this next chapter won't be so long. Sorry it was a little rushed, I wanted to get it out there for everyone.


	4. Challenge

X.X.X.X

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Sora, Squall, Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy 8, okay? Seriously, you'd think after three chapters of this story you'd learn that by now!

**Title**: You Have To Do Better Than That

**Authoress**: Tysonkaiexperiment

**Warnings**: Yaoi, bad pick-up lines, kind of obvious places to date, etc, etc, etc. Horrible puns, yes.

**Couplings**: LeSo, AkuRoku, SeiferZell, and much more!

**Summary**: Squall was going to visit his sister at Destiny Islands High school while his college is off. He didn't expect to become interested in the high school's famous Matchmaker, especially when Sora knows every trick in the book. LeSo with a bunch of others!

**Dedication**: To all fans of this story, this chapter doesn't have any puns or pick-up lines xD There will be some in the next chapter, I promise.

**Notes**: This references a lot of Final Fantasy 8 things, if you haven't played the game please look towards the end for any information you need concerning it.

X.X.X.X

**You Have To Do Better Than That**

**Chapter 4: **

**Challenge  
****  
**X.X.X.X

"I'm sorry." Sora looked genuinely confused, it had only been ten minutes since Squall all-but-kicked Laguna out of Ellone's house and there were answers that needed to be filled. The small brunet didn't expect Sqall to be saying them, nor did he expect Squall to say those two words, "My dad's just like that and-."

"It's fine." Sora smiled that warm smile of his and Squall looked back at him with a gentle upwards turn of his lips, a blush lightly present on both their faces, "Laguna is quite a card, isn't he?"

"More than you know." Squall replied, flipping a card out of his wallet with Laguna's face on it and four numbers in the upmost corner, "Sorry, that was a horrible joke."

The younger brunet was laughing though, eyes half-lidded in amusement and a content smile on his face, "That's a sign you care about him though, you keep something with him on it very close to you."

"Not really." The taller brunet commented off-handedly as he glanced away, extremely embarrassed and extremely red in the face, Sora thought it was cute. "I was the best card player at my high school and his was just one of the ones I managed to win."

"But person cards are rare." It took a moment before Squall met Sora's eyes, the younger knew more than Squall thought he did, "Only one of a kind, right? I wish one was made of me, that'd be so cool!" Sora grinned that silly little grin of his, "You have one of you, right?"

Squall nodded, "I won it off Laguna."

"That's really a sign of love, your father had something of yours to keep with him always." Sora's smile was so gentle and caring that Squall didn't know what to say. But instead the boy just finished correcting his paper and met Roxas and Axel at the doorway when the blond called, "Hope to see you at school."

Roxas and Sora slipped out the door but Axel stayed behind for a second to look Squall over, an instant later though, he grinned toothily, "So, can't wait until Sora's mom hears he's taken without her permission."

The redhead was laughing as he left, leaving Squall to realize he hadn't even thought of his father's effect and powers and what he could do.

X.X.X.X

He should've known better, quite honestly, his father could never keep his mouth shut. Oh no, Laguna, in pure happiness, decided to let people know in an interview he did for _Timber Maniacs_ that his son was quite content being gay and in love with a cute brunet on Destiny Islands who's name was another language for sky.

And it seemed Sora's parents were rather fond of reading _Timber Maniacs_...

Sora's father was medium sized, just a little taller than his wife with a somewhat spiky head of blond hair and dark blue eyes. His mother was a seemingly gentle woman with medium-length brunet hair tied back in a low ponytail and light blue eyes. They looked rather like Sora and Roxas had been mixed together and split into two different people, this went way past '_oh you look like your mother/father_' because they both looked almost exactly like the two parents.

Squall would've been amazed if he wasn't so nervous about the look the twin's mother was giving them, "Your father said it to the media."

"I'm sorry." The brunet replied, he was kind of tempted to hold his hands in the air, Seifer and his friends had nothing on angry parents. Especially if you were in love with their kid. "We don't see each other so I never get to actually talk to him."

"That's not our problem." The man in front of him hissed, setting down his mug of coffee before glaring. It seemed like their father was the quiet angry type while their mother was easily outraged, honestly, if that wasn't Sora and Roxas's basic characteristics he didn't know what was. "Our problem is that your father stated facts that aren't true."

He had the smarts to look confused, what wasn't true? Their son was named for the word Sky in another language, they were on Destiny Islands, what were they talking about?

"You don't love him." Their mother frowned, "I've never even heard him talk about you, much less even know who you were."

Squall's eyebrow rose before he frowned, "You don't even know me ma'am, I'd say that's not a lot of grounds for judgement."

For a moment the parents looked at each other before their mother smiled, "We've actually heard a lot about you."

"Sora won't stop." The man agreed, taking another sip of his coffee, "I think he's already challenged Roxas on how many times they talk about their romantic interest."

"Though it's not as amusing with Roxas talking about Axel all the time, considering they're already dating..." Her eyebrows wiggled, "You, however, have yet to do anything romantic towards our Sora and as such it's so cute to tease him."

"I didn't even know he liked me." Squall muttered, he couldn't help it, his cheeks flushed lightly. Sure he heard everyone saying it and people teasing him about it, but until it came out of Sora's mouth and the boy meant it with all honesty then he wouldn't know for sure.

"Oh, he more than likes you." She stated, smiling gently like a mother should, "You're actually the first person I think Sora actually has taken an interest in, he always said dating was for the birds."

He was the first, really? That meant not only would Squall be his first possible relationship, but possibly his last? Though that kind of thinking was odd, what if Sora didn't actually end up liking him for long? Ugh, the problems with dating...

"Just be yourself." The twin's father answered, and Squall realized the man was more mature than he could ever be, "It's how Sora's fallen for you in the first place, no need to change what is perfect, right?"

As he left the restaurant they owned he had the sense of feeling he not only passed the test they set out but like he had gained a source of knowledge.

X.X.X.X

Zell chuckled that little annoying laugh of his and stole a piece of Seifer's lunch, ignoring the fact his boyfriend just hit him in the arm, "They sound like nice parents."

"They were." Squall admited, "Although it felt like they were secretly threatening castration on me."

"Well considering that Sora kid's looks, I'm betting they threaten castration on anyone and everyone." Seifer commented, pinching his lover's arm when he reached for another piece. The smaller blond whined and glared until Seifer gave him a piece to shut him up.

"But they don't have to worry about the security system that will watch for them forever." The brunet pointed a few tables over where Sora's table was and, sure enough, Roxas had been having a glaring match with Squall before he turned back to their group of friends.

"Who's the blond kid?" Zell asked, eyes wide as he frowned and blinked several times.

"'_The blond kid_' would be Sora's living chastity belt and younger-by-several-minutes twin brother, Roxas."

"Oh wow, now that you mention it they do look a like!" The eager blond all-but-stared at the twins, who were laughing at some joke going across their table.

"_Roxas_ is _Sora's _chastity belt? Is there like an older-brother complex?" Seifer asked, eyebrow raised.

"Extremely, Sora may be the older one but it's Roxas who gained all the emotions of a girl on her cycle." Squall muttered, feeling rather amused at the line.

"He's always like that, don't let him get to you." The redhead joined their table, startling the three, Squall glared, Seifer sent him a confused look, and Zell nearly jumped three-feet in the air, red just grinned, "Hey, name's Axel, Roxas's boyfriend and one of Sora's best friends."

"Why are you over here?" Zell asked, though he had trouble asking considering he was squeezing his heart from being scared.

"Well, '_Sora's living chastity belt_'-." He even did quotations, which caused the three to give a rather amused smirk, "Sent me over here to make sure you weren't saying anything foul about Sora. No I'm just kidding, he's challenging Squall to a duel."

"A duel?" The three chorused, it was Squall's turn to look surprised.

"Well, you see..." Axel thumbed towards his boyfriend's direction, "It's their family tradition that one of the family members has to fight against the person taking an interest in the person to deem them worthy. Some long-standing history about their family being descendants of samurai or something."

"Did you fight against someone in their family to date Roxas?" Seifer asked, ignoring his boyfriend's exact same questions that were coming out so fast they were almost un-hearable.

"Yup." Axel replied, grinning, "Sora kicked my ass, though they liked me too much they let me date him anyways. Axel-power, right?"

"And where shall we hold this duel?" Squall asked, leaving Axel surprised that he didn't even bat an eyelash or complain about the duel.

"Where ever you'd like, the person being challenged picks the place and the weapons." The redhead grinned again, "I picked the beach and fencing swords, I didn't pick real swords because I feared hurting Sora, now I know I didn't pick swords to keep Sora from chopping off my you-know-what. Anyways, the landing didn't hurt as much, I got sand burns though."

The brunet looked Axel straight in the eye, no emotion on his face, "I'll let him know by the end of the week, we'll go from there."

The redhead smirked lazily, "You're not even backing down in the slightest, you might even get Roxas to hand you Sora yet, nice job." With that the redhead jokingly saluted and headed back to his table.

"So now you not _only_ have to only woo Sora into dating you, you have to fight for him and avoid nearly getting chopped off?" Seifer whistled lowly, smirk in place as he shook his head before looking down at Zell, "I'm glad you were easy to nab, though a fight does sound fun."

"You make it sound like I'm easy." Zell glared, poking his boyfriend in the shoulder.

"That's because you are."

"WHAT!"

The blond began to squabble and Squall sighed and looked away before his eyes rested towards Sora's group's table and where flawless blue eyes were looking back at him. Their eyes met and Sora smiled warmly before Roxas frowned and glared right next to him.

God, he hadn't done SeeD training in forever, could he just use a GF and get it over with?

X.X.X.X

**Final Fantasy 8 References**:

The Laguna and Squall Cards-_Final Fantasy 8_, like every FF, has a mini-game, this mini-game is called Triple Triad. It plays on a board of nine squares and is all about having your numbers on the card be better than the other person's. Their are four numbers in a diamond shape in the top right corner of the card with a picture of the creature/person on the card. Since the numbers make the shape of a diamond they represent the side of the card and how much power it has. For instance the Laguna card has the numbers (going clockwise) 5, A, 3, and 9. Which means the top of the card has 5 power/defense, the right side of the card has A power/defense (more explained in the next sentence or two), the bottom has three power/defense, and the left side of the card have 9 power/defense. The object of the game is to keep your card's weakest side away from the enemy and to take over the other's card with your stronger side. Which means if a person places down a card with the number 3 open then the other person can place down a card with a number higher than 3 to now have that card in their control. There is only thing stronger than a 9 and that is the A, this can never be beaten and it's best to play where the A is the only side open on the card. The lowest number is 1 (but considering they have rules like elementals that can turn it into a 0, 1 is the basic lowest number) while 9 is the highest. The strength of the crreature/character shows what level card they are, if they are weak and common they're a level 1 card, if they're strong and rare or such they're a level 8 or 9 card. Level 10 is only human cards and are of the important _Final Fantasy 8_ characters, any cards in level 8. 9, and 10 are rare and are one of a kind. This is the easiest way to explain it, if you seriously don't get it then please go look it up on youtube.

Timber Maniacs- Timber Maniacs is a magazine that's famous in _Final Fantasy 8_, it's headquaters is based in the town where Squall meets Rinoa for the first time (not including the dance) and has been references a lot in the game. One of the side quests is to collect all issues of their magazine and to tell them before finishing the game. Also, Laguna was, thanks to his friend Kiros, offered a job to be a writer for them, and they sometimes reference about it. Even though the town of Timber is very small the magazine covers a lot of areas in the world and is very popular among every town and area.

GF- A GF, or Gaurdian Force, is the name for the summons in _Final Fantasy 8_. For those that are confused and have played Final Fantasy 10, just how Aeon was the basic name for all the summons, GF is the basic name for all the summons in 8. (My favorite GF's are Cactuar and Tonberry, LOL. DOINK!)

**Authoress Comments**:

Woo, finished with chapter 4! I'm sorry it's so short, I didn't want to add a lot because I'm planning out how long/the rest of the plot now and I really don't want to go somewhere because I think it's a good idea then do a complete 180 and go in a different direction. That wouldn't be fair to you guys.

Anyways, when I say duel it's probably not what you guys are expecting. Just remember Squall gets to pick the place and weapon and it's probably going to throw you for a loop or something. Oh, and Sora and Roxas' parents are just random OC/not important people. So don't even worry about them. Yeah.

Please read and review and if you've played _Final Fantasy 8_ let me know any characters/in-game items you'd like for me to add! (I was actually thinking of adding Selphie and two others in Galbadian army outfits xD)


End file.
